


Life and Times of a Teenage Vampire

by NIV3K



Category: Vampire: The Requiem, Worm - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIV3K/pseuds/NIV3K
Summary: I'm sure you've heard of cases where bullying resulted in death, but I think I might be the first that resulted in undeath. Come take a look at my life as an undead, blood-sucking parasite.





	Life and Times of a Teenage Vampire

I awoke to pain and confusion.

My heart struggled to beat, but worse was the feeling of fire pouring through my veins as it found a steady tempo. Once the fire had spread throughout my body my mind was then bombarded with sensation. Sight, smell, sound, taste, touch. I had never been this aware of all of them.

It felt like minutes had passed, but might have been only a few moment before I could focus outwards instead of inwards.

And that's when it all came back to me.

Rotting Blood. Vomit. Bugs. Screaming. Laughing. Pain.

And I was still there, cocooned in that awful, disgusting, and enticing smell.

There was no light pouring into the locker from the hallway, so school must be closed. I was trapped and the earliest I could hope someone would find me was the following morning.

I began to panic again, but something was different this time. I could feel the blood in my veins pumping faster. All of my senses heightened and a haze of red began clouding my sight. Worst of all was the feeling of wild energy building in my chest. I couldn't control the growing feeling of anger and fear. And worst of all was the hunger.

So I stopped holding back. I let go.

I heard myself unleash a wild cry, sounding more like a wild animal than a human. The muscles in my body rippled as my surging blood spurred their growth. With a single shove the door to the locker that had resisted every previous attempt I had made to escape was thrust open. I fell to the floor in the same motion, my cramped muscles unable to hold me up. The beast in control quickly scrabbled up and took in its surroundings. Sensing no one it took off towards the entrance.

I didn't run into a single person as I made my mad dash towards home. Maybe it was luck or simply the fact that anyone living in Brockton Bay had long been conditioned to stay far away from anyone suspicious at night.

The beast hesitated upon reaching my house, unsure of how to proceed. It stepped slowly up the stairs, the third step making an awful noise when stepped on. Before it could decide its next action the front door was thrown open.

"Taylor?"

I could hear the worry and doubt laced in his question. I must have looked horrendous for him to be so unsure. All I wanted to do was to lean forward and embrace him.

My body seemed to obey, but as it drew close it sunk its fangs into my Dad's neck. His look of guarded hope became one of peace and acceptance. I screamed and raged, but the beast would not stop. And worse was how amazing the taste of his blood was. I could feel my veins singing as life flowed through them.

I don't know how long it took, but eventually I had drained every him completely. The wound left over from my bite was wiped away with a simple lick to claim the last few drops. His body collapsed as the beast let go, hunger sated and shelter reached.

\---

I had finally regained control of my own body, but it was too late. I could taste the last of his life on my lips. I wanted to cry, but nothing came. My life was truly over and I didn't know where to go from here.

However, I knew couldn't stay here. I murdered my Dad and it wouldn't take long for someone to notice. A cold feeling of detachment washed over me and I put my Dad's death out of sight and mind.

I ran upstairs and into my bathroom. Shedding my disgusting clothes, I jumped into the shower, barely noticing the cold water. After I finished cleaning myself I moved to my room and got dressed. Then I grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and threw in a few days' worth of clothing and all the money I had saved up.

My next stop was Dad's room where I knew he kept a pistol in his bedside drawer. I had never fired it or any gun before, but I could figure it out later. I put the gun in my sweatshirt pocket, while I made sure to also grab the box of bullets he had and put it in the duffel bag. I then went down to the kitchen and grabbed the few things we had that wouldn't spoil.

The last thing I did was take my dad's wallet. I knew his PIN from countless times watching over his shoulder and he had some cash on him as well. More important though were the photos he kept within.

Realizing there was nothing else to pack I stood frozen in the entryway, next to his body. That feeling of detachment that had allowed me to get this far shattered and the emotion rushed back in.

This was it.

What now?


End file.
